Dreams do come true
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: Grace is an ordinary girl in the real world. She has read the book Twilight and absolutly loved it. But why does Edward Cullen suddenly appear in her room afterwards? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction**

_**This is just a fan fiction. The point of view is my own character. But all the rest are from Stephenie Meyer's book series 'Twilight'. This is my first actual story for Twilight so enjoy and review.**_

**Dreams can come true**

**Chapter one:**

I had heard about the books from my internet friends but thought nothing about them. I wasn't much of a reader. Sure I would read if I was bored, or if I had to, but it wasn't a huge hobby of mine.  
It wasn't until my best friend mentioned it to me again that I became interested. So many people had recommended the story to me so I thought I'd give it a go. If I didn't like it, I always knew some other friends who might get into them easily.  
We went to the store together. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, having never seen the book before. All I knew was the book was called 'Twilight'.

"Grace, I've found it!" Shouted my friend from behind the bookshelves. I rushed to her side and grabbed the book from her hands. It had a picture of two hands holding an apple on the front. I turned it over and read the blurb on the back. It sounded cool - much cooler than I had thought it would be.

The next day I started reading it. It was only a small book, but the story was in so much detail it took longer to read than I expected. I fell in love with the character's almost instantly, especially Edward Cullen. He sounded so dreamy.  
It took me only 7 hours to complete the book and I was thirsty for more. I sighed, closing the book for the last time. All the recent events were pulsing through my brain. I could imagine Edward Cullen with his angel face - so gorgeous - and his bronze hair. Isabella Swan sitting in Edward's arms, completely stunned by her lover.

"Lucky…" I whispered, staring at the front cover. The two hands holding the apple always mesmerised me. I ran my fingers carefully over the picture, sighing again.  
I put the book on the shelf and laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. It felt like no time at all when the room went dark and my eyes needed to adjust. I memorised the patterns on the ceiling before I finally drifted to sleep.

The story of Twilight was still fresh in my mind. I dreamt of Edward and his amazing speed, experiencing it for myself. I felt like the book had come to life around me, although there was no Bella. It was like I had taken her place and I was being shown all of these mystical things.

I jolted awoke suddenly to a loud bang in the corner of my room, out of my wonderful dream. The first word to leave my lips was "Edward?" It seemed stupid, but Stephenie's character was forever on my mind. I would never be able to forget this story.  
It was pitch black and quiet in my room. Must have only been the early hours of the morning. My eyes adjusted quickly, I could see shadows in the corners of the room. One shadow stood out from all the rest. It was slim, tall and very much the same shape as a human form. I blinked sitting up slowly and moving my hand towards the light switch. I clicked it on and stared in the same place with blank horror on my face.

"Who are you?" He whispered. His face truly was beautiful - Stephenie had not given him justice. He was tall and graceful. One hand was behind his back, the other in front of his chest, clenched into a fist. Edward Cullen stared at me, glancing every so often around my room, taking in his surroundings.

I gasped. Was I still dreaming?

"Edward?" I asked again.

He growled suddenly, making me cringe back into the wall. "Who are you?" He almost shouted. My courage came back to me almost instantly. I jumped out of bed and edged myself closer, my temper rising slightly.  
"Don't shout!" I growled back at him. I watched his angelic face contort into slowly rising anger, his lips pulling back over his teeth. His hand pushed into my chest with alarming speed, throwing me back onto the bed. He crouched down in a protective stance, staring at me from under his furrowed brow.

"What am I doing here?" He whispered slowly. I waited to catch my breath. His speed really was amazing, but I didn't understand. This had to be a dream, but it didn't feel like one at all.

"I don't know!" I whispered anxiously. He stared at my confused expression, noticed the innocence in my eyes. Slowly and carefully, he got back to his feet. A look of complete concentration etched into each line on his face. I looked down at my knees, trying to understand. One minute he was in my dream, the next he was in my room. I bit my lip as I looked back into his face. He was waiting patiently for me to say something, standing perfectly still like a statue. I smiled weakly, not knowing what to do.

"This is going to be hard to explain to my mum…" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

I couldn't be sure, but I think I passed out after that. When I awoke a few hours later, I checked automatically around my room. My heart did a double take when I noticed Edward sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the wall. So I was right. It wasn't a dream.  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes, greeting him with a cheerful 'Good morning' - well, as cheerful as I could manage under the impossible circumstances.  
I got dressed quickly in the bathroom. No one was in the house, so I didn't have to worry about anyone stumbling across Edward in my room. When I walked into my room again, Edward was standing up next to my piano. He eyed it carefully.

"You never did tell me your name." He muttered.  
I watched him carefully and walked closer to him and the piano. I lifted and slid back the protective lid, revealing the ivory keys. "My name's Grace…" I looked up at him and then nodded back to the keys, "You may use it if you wish." I said lightly. He looked up and smiled sweetly.

At first, we didn't talk much. Edward had a small use of my piano when he thought I was downstairs fixing something to eat. I could hear the beautiful music, which I could have only imagined, through the floorboards. It was unlike anything I'd ever listened to. No classical music compared to this. His playing reminded me so much of the complex composition of Matthew Bellamy.  
But when he heard me leaving the kitchen with those amazing abilities of his, he stopped playing. I walked into my room to find the lid back over the keys and he was sitting back in his corner again. I tried to make a conversation with him after that.

"Edward," I cleared my throat. "Do you have any idea why you might be here?" I asked. It seemed like a stupid question to me. I tried to keep my face down to hide my embarrassment, but the blush on my cheeks gave me away. I couldn't understand why Bella found it so hard in the book to talk to Edward. Yes he was unbelievable handsome and I wanted to touch every single part of him, but I couldn't exactly feel shy around him. It just felt like talking to someone new.  
"Well, I did have a think about it, but I can't be sure." He mused. He eyed me shortly which I noticed out of the corner of my eye, then started to pace the room.

"How do you know me?" He muttered.  
I walked over to my bookcase taking out Twilight. I showed it to him and his eyes widened. "You're a story book character…" I whispered. "But I still can't understand what you're doing here, in the real world…"  
He took the book from my hands and flipped it over, reading the blurb like I did the day I bought it. His eyes skimmed the lines in seconds. He sighed before speaking again.

"There's nothing about me in this book," and he handed it back to me. "Bella's mentioned, and the rest of my family, but not me…" He started to pace again as I flipped through the book to my favourite chapter _'Chapter 13, Confessions.' _My eyes widened as I read the first line.

"_The sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I used to be out in it everyday in Phoenix."_

I gasped and flipped through again to the end.

"_I hobbled around the dance floor with my broken leg making such a fool of myself. Why couldn't I have found a taller date than Tyler?"_

I shook my head and threw the book away from me. "This isn't Twilight!" I shrieked. I turned to Edward, "There's nothing about you at all… What happened to all the life saving and all the love?"  
He stared at me with an expression of concentration. I sunk onto my bed as I waited for an explanation, seeing as Edward was much smarter than me.  
"I guess when I came here, I was taken from _Stephenie's _world… My world,which changed everything… I technically do not exist in this story anymore."

I stared. Now that he said it, it made perfect sense.

This revelation made me wonder. Was it like this in _every _Twilight book in the world? And there was the obvious question I had been denying to think about… Was Edward stuck here forever? Of course I was glad, in a way, that he was here. That I could finally meet Edward Cullen, but it wasn't fair. I had to do everything I could to find a way to send him back where he belonged.

This made my pulse rise which, undoubtedly, Edward noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

My mum came home from work a few hours later. I was lucky she trusted me so much, and that I didn't have a sibling. I told her that I didn't want her to come into my room for a while because I wanted to be alone. She accepted that, and thankfully didn't ask any questions.

I put on one of my favourite CD's; _Muse, Origin of Symmetry_, and to my surprise, Edward turned out to be a huge Muse fan also. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I knew that it wasn't the time.  
I turned the music up loud to hopefully block out any noise of a conversation between Edward and I. I felt the need to check every so often that my mother was doing something else and not creeping up to check on me. Edward reassured me that he knew when she was upstairs and when she wasn't. I completely forgot about his heightened senses.

"So, how much information does this book give about me?" Edward asked. I sat cross-legged on my bed while he sat further away on my piano stall, staring out of the window.  
I hesitated but wasn't afraid to tell him. He eyes flickered to my face. They were a dark gold, slowly turning black. If it really was true, he would need to hunt soon. It was a good thing I lived near the countryside.  
"Just that you're a vampire…" I couldn't understand exactly what was going on here. It was difficult to grasp. "That's true though, because you're fictional… Vampires aren't real here, you just have the occasional sicko who thinks they are." I giggled as I mused. I waited to see if I had made him angry. To my surprise, a smile lit up his beautiful face, stunning me to no end.  
"Well, I'm fictional to you… I was created by… Stephenie, so everything she made me is who I am… No matter where I am." He smiled again then turned to look out of the window again.  
"Can you read my thoughts?" I asked curiously. The riff of _'Citizen Erased'_ started through the speakers of my stereo, making me jump. I had completely forgotten it was playing.  
"Now that is a good question…" He mumbled. I could just about hear him over the blare of the music. He raised his voice a little when he continued, realising my less sensitive ears needed louder volume. "I can hear your mother's right now. She's singing to herself… But you, well you seem to be like my Bella, I can't hear you at all." He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll have to listen in on other people's minds to be sure though." He concluded.

So I was like his Bella? This made me happy. From Stephenie's description I was like Bella in some ways. I had the long brown hair, the heart shaped face, the petite figure, although my eyes were bright green instead of chocolate brown.

"You'll need to hunt soon won't you? If you're stuck here for a while I mean…" I hugged my knees as I watched Edward's face. He grinned. It was so angelic.  
"So what's Bella like?" I asked. All of these questions I wanted to ask Stephenie, who better to ask than her character brought to life?  
He thought about it. "Well… She's a lot like you, I guess… In appearance anyway."  
Just as I thought. I tried not to be pleased about that, even thought it was flattering to be told. I let him continue.  
"She's just like you've read; clumsy, independent, not at all like the seventeen year old she's supposed to be…" He chuckled slightly, probably at a memory. "You may be like her in some ways, but you don't talk as much as she does in her sleep though…" He mused. Did I really talk? I hadn't noticed and none of my friends had told me so during sleepovers. I shrugged it off, just the start of friendship I guess.

"What were you doing before you turned up here?" I queried. It sounded a little bit personal, but it may help me to find a way to get him back.  
"Well… I was in my room listening to music. It startled me when my music stopped and I was in a suddenly dark and different place…" His eyes went blank as he remembered the night before. "I wonder what my family must think… If I don't exist in the books, does this mean I don't exist to them at all?" He whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. How was I going to get him back to his world? I saw him glance towards the door and freeze. It was obvious my mum was coming up. In no time at all he was hidden inside my wardrobe - not exactly the best place in my opinion. I ran over to my stereo and paused the music, waiting for the door to open. My mother's head poked around the door.

"Mum, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." I put on my best agitated voice. If she thought I was in a mood, she definitely wouldn't come to check on me.  
"I thought you'd want this…" She handed me something small. It was the house phone. Why couldn't she just say I had a phone call?

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was beyond patient.

"Grace? Did you read Twilight?" It was my best friend. She always rang when I was busy.

"Yeah, I did. Listen can I ring you back later? I'm not in the mood right now…" My voice trailed off. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"Sure… I just wanted to ask what you thought of Bella's relationship with Tyler…"

She caught me off guard. Tyler?

"What?"

She sighed, "You know… The guy she met, Tyler… the one who takes her to prom? Wasn't their whole relationship just brilliant and dreamy...?"

My eyes flickered to my wardrobe but my mother was still in the doorway. "It was okay, I guess… Look, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I thrust the phone back into my mothers hand and pushed the door literally in her face.

I opened my wardrobe to find Edward standing there in the small space's shadow. I put my hand out to him and pulled him from there.  
"So, I must be the only one who remembers the actual story then, huh?" I whispered.  
Edward nodded. Not only was he stuck for now in the real world, I was the only one who knew who he was. The way things were going, it seemed better if Edward stayed here after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

The next few days flew past in a blur. I got to know Edward a little more, and I found myself sitting awake at night wondering how exactly I was going to get him back home. He forever sat in the corner, only moving to hide in my wardrobe every time someone was near to my bedroom.

From Monday to Wednesday of the following week he was off hunting. He promised me he would be back, but I didn't need that promise, I didn't mistrust him in the slightest.

I came out of the bathroom on Wednesday morning with my hair in a towel and walking around in my undies. It startled me when Edward was perched on the end of my bed.  
"Oh!" I gasped, grabbing the towel from my hair to wrap around myself. Edward kept his eyes on the wall as I made myself decent.  
"Sorry," he muttered, "I guess I should have let you know I was back first…" His lips pulled up at the corners as he fought back a smile. I could feel my face growing hot. It was unmistakeably the colour of a tomato right about now.  
"Get it out of your system," I growled. "What's funny?"  
He shook his head and composed his features. "I'm sorry." He said again, smiling sweetly. My heart had just about gone back to normal speed, my face almost cool and back to normal colour. I couldn't speak once I looked into his newly golden eyes. They were truly the most beautiful eyes anyone has ever had.  
I blushed severely again and pulled my eyes away from his. He never missed anything.  
"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. I turned just in time to see him hesitate and sit back down carefully on my bed.  
"Nothing…" I lied. How was I going to hide my sudden heart rate pick up and blushing. It was totally ridiculous.

The rest of the day passed in an awkward silence. I refused to look into Edward's eyes every time he addressed me. He laid across my bed in a natural kind of way while I practiced my piano work. I decided just for fun to play _'Clair de Lune'_.  
"You play beautifully…" Edward murmured when I came to the last arpeggio. I smiled to myself and turned swiftly on the stall to face him. He was looking at the keys, his golden eyes gleaming.  
"Thank you." I paused, "You play better though…" I whispered.  
Edward smirked and closed his eyes briefly. I stood up slowly, walking towards him with extreme caution. His eyes opened and narrowed when I sat down next to him. It startled me, making me flinch. His piercing eyes gave his expression a hint of anger like the first night I'd met him. I hesitated.  
I couldn't tell what expression was spread across my face but whatever it was it made his golden eyes soften and turn back to liquid. I was unable to speak or even utter a word. I wanted him to be calm, _I_ wanted to be calm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "You have to understand how strange it is for me, finding another person who is like _her._ I've never known anything like it."  
It made me wonder why he didn't say her name. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask, but thought the best of it. Maybe being away from her was making him sad.  
"I feel like I'm forgetting my memories…" He hung is head as if ashamed of admitting this. I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly - in comfort.  
"Maybe because the book has been changed, and you technically do not exist anywhere but here right now. Maybe it's making you forget everything that was in there before..." I trailed off. We both knew what happened next. I stared absentmindedly at his bronze hair playing in the light breeze coming from my window.  
"It's horrible to forget… But painful to remember." If he could cry, I knew he would have right now. I felt his pain. It was unbearable. I leaned in slowly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a friendly hug. My friends had always said I gave the best hugs for comfort.

It was he strangest hug I had ever given. I had never hugged a stone before and I knew then what it felt like. He placed his cold hands on my back gently, barely touching my shirt. I could just feel the cool temperature coming from his marble skin. His hair was just inches away from my face, my hands. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it, but I resisted the urge. I breathed in slowly through my nose and caught his scent. It truly was magnificent. Nothing in the world compared to this.  
"Ah.." I sighed. It was mouth-watering. I leaned back quickly, and reluctantly, as to not make it more uncomfortable for ourselves. He caught my gaze and smiled warmly. My head spun from the lingering scent on my mind, clouding my peripheral vision. His face - the golden eyes, pale skin, light purple circles above his cheekbones, his bronze hair - was the only thing I could see. My body seemed to be moving on its own accord. My heart spluttered frantically inside of my chest as I came closer and closer to him. It made me slightly happy, but still terrified and nervous when he stayed completely still and watched my movements closely. I froze suddenly, just inches from his face.

He completed the distance, touching his cool lips to mine in the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

At first all I could feel was the blood pulsing through my ears. It started so slowly, then out of no where, time seemed to speed up.  
His cool hands made my senses sharpen and brought me back to reality. They made me shiver as they moved slowly up my spine. I gasped wildly and made the kiss deeper, running my fingers through his perfect hair. He pulled me gently to sit on his lap as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel every single part of his muscular body beneath mine, his even breath turning shallower and mine stopping altogether…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

I opened my eyes to darkness. I tried to move but my hands and feet were constricted. What was going on?

"Edward?" I whispered through the darkness. I could hear shuffling in the corner of my room, maybe he was sitting in his corner again.  
"Edward?" I asked again, this time a little louder.  
"I'm here…" He whispered. I could feel his cool breath at the top of my hair line. It made me shiver slightly.  
"Edward, what's going on?" I whispered breathlessly, trying to move again. This time something cut into my wrists and ankles making me shriek.

I caught a glimpse of white as Edward's hand shot past my eyes. A blindfold - the reason for the darkness. My eyes adjusted slowly to the strange red glow around my room. I turned to look at Edward's expression. His eyes were as black as coal in the dead of night. It made me cringe as far away from him as I could.  
"Don't be scared…" He murmured, his lips suddenly caressing my neck. I could feel his nose skimming along my skin, his hand slowly moving down my waist.  
"Why…" I hesitated, distracted by his sudden closeness. "Why am I tied up?" I gasped.  
Edward chuckled below my ear. I could feel the smile around his perfect lips. "Isn't it obvious?" He purred.

I gulped and listened to his even breathing. He kissed my neck and jaw line a few more times, before he flew his weight on top of me, sitting on my stomach. The blindfold was back on in an instant, making me shriek again. My heart beat picked up the pace as I felt Edward's lips against my neck… And then his teeth biting down hard through my skin and into my veins…

"Edward!" I gasped, sitting up suddenly. It really was dark in my room, probably still the early hours of the morning. Edward was beside me at once, his hand pressed gently against my cheek. The coolness calmed me a little. I was glad my mother had decided to stay at her boyfriend's last night.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He whispered through the darkness. I felt myself being pulled closer to his chest, the room seemed to be quivering. It took me a while to realise that it was me shaking. I took deep, shallow breaths to try and calm myself completely.  
"I just had…" I swallowed before continuing. The shaking seemed to have subsided. "Just a bad dream…" I moved away from him to make myself decent. My hair was stuck to my face and back as it was drenched in sweat, my bed clothes were all over the place. I looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

I switched on the bedside lamp and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin looked too pale and oily; like I had been suffering from a fever for a few days. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, wishing it was a decent time to have a shower.  
I ran my fingers over my neck in a mechanical motion. The dream had left me wondering and nervous. I froze as I examined the left side of my neck with my hand.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I flinched away from him and into the wall. He was standing next to me, too close for my own good.  
I grabbed the mirror off the hook on the wall and placed it near my neck. Using my peripheral vision, I glanced down at where I had felt it.

Two lumps in my neck… Two small holes, now crusted over, covered in dry blood.

I gulped and stared at Edward. His expression was confused, probably just an act.  
"You… Bit me?" I growled, dropping the mirror and moving closer to him. I knew it would be no good. He was an older vampire with extreme strength. But the anger coursing through my veins wouldn't let me rest until I did something.  
"Of course not!" He cried, surprise flying to his expression, replacing the confusion.  
"Then what the hell is this!" I screamed, pointing to my neck. All of the anger seemed to have disappeared from my body. Fear was all I could feel, making me panic.  
"What exactly did you dream, Grace?" Edward asked urgently. He grabbed hold of my wrists in his iron strength to keep me still and to focus on his gaze. I thought back to what I could remember. As soon as I woke up, my dream seemed to have escaped me.  
"I dreamt… That you bit me. You took advantage and bit me, Edward!" The anger was back, making me rip my hands from his and punch him as hard as I could in the chest. The action should have broken my hands, but he gasped and flew backwards into the wall.  
"Grace!" Edward growled as he slowly but gracefully got back to his feet. "Grace, listen to me…" He held his hands out in front of him protectively, unsure how I would react. He inched closer ever so slowly. "If your dreams brought me here, then your dreams turned you. I swear to you I did nothing. It was your dream!"  
I froze again. I listened carefully for my heartbeat, but came up with nothing. My chest was now hollow. All I could hear was my breathing, shallow and deep. I grabbed the mirror once more and stared at my own reflection. My skin was even more pale than it had been, not oily anymore. My eyes now a deep crimson colour.

He was right… He was always right.

"You didn't have to go through the three days worth of pain like I did because your dream sped up the process…"

I turned to look at him slowly, finally grasping the impossible.  
"I'm a vampire?" I asked.

My head spun as I collapsed slowly into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

"Grace, please just focus…"  
"I am focusing!" I growled.

I hadn't thought it was possible for vampires to pass out, but apparently it was. After I had come around, we had sat up for the rest of the night discussing what had happened in silent whispers. My mother had come home around 6 a.m and still thought I would be asleep. Now that I was a vampire, Edward and I could communicate in voices no higher than a murmur extremely quickly, which would be too low for my mother's frail human ears.  
She only came into my room once. As a reflex action, Edward ran and hid in my wardrobe as usual, and I acted like I was asleep. As a result, it turned out my mother only cam into my room to leave a note on my bedside table telling me she was popping out to do some shopping.

Now I sat in the middle of my bed, my legs crossed like I was meditating. Edward was kneeling on the floor in front of me, watching me intently, and screaming at me every so often. If I wasn't growing to like him much more than I should, then I would have kicked him in the face.  
"Just breathe deeply and think…" Edward said yet again. I groaned in exasperation, but I did, at least, notice his voice was softer than it had been, obviously he had finally sensed my tension.  
"Think about what exactly?" I muttered. I was racking my brain, trying to clear it like he had said. The only thing I wanted to do right now was hunt, but he had said he wanted to try this first… Whatever _this_ was.  
"Free your mind," He touched my face lightly making me catch my breath. If I had a still beating heart, it would have been jumping frantically. "Let's start with something small… I want you to imagine you see a… umm… an Orange!"  
My eyes flew open, one eyebrow rising slowly. "An orange?" I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch slightly as I fought back a smile.  
"Yes, Grace, an orange. Just do it, okay? Really picture it in your mind. Just keep thinking about this orange. Examine ever single part of it…"  
I sighed and closed my eyes again. I cleared my mind as best as I could and thought of nothing but this orange he wanted me to think of. I thought carefully about its texture, about its size and shape…  
"Yes!" Edward growled. I could hear the joy in his voice, and the next thing I knew, I could feel his lips on mine. I forgot everything he had just said to me. I wound my hands into his hair, loving the new edge my being a vampire could bring to the kiss.  
"Grace, you did it!" Edward gasped.  
"What did I do exactly?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes and kissing his neck gently. I felt his now warm hands on my shoulders, pushing me backwards slightly.  
"You brought it to life!"

I stared at him incredulously but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze down to his hand where he held the orange I had been imagining. It was perfect in everyway. Edward sighed - obviously some confusion was still etched into my face, so he began an explanation.  
"I asked you to do this so we could test your power. As you know when I was human I was very affectionate for the thoughts of those around me. Now as a vampire, I can read people's minds. But you…" He pointed to me with one hand, and moved my hair out of my face with another. I breathed in the scent of his hand slowly. "As a human you could bring your dreams to life… As you do not sleep anymore, your power has heightened, so anything you really concentrate on, or daydream about for example, will come to life…"  
I thought over carefully what had just happened. Of course it made perfect sense when _he_ explained it, but I still couldn't believe what he was telling me. It was difficult, however, to try to ignore the evidence when it was sitting in his hand and staring me in the face.  
"That's my theory anyway…" Edward finished.  
"So what you're saying…?" I whispered.  
"Is that you will need to practice your power. Start with something small first, like the orange, and then get bigger. You'll be able to help me…"  
He trailed off. I waited for him to continue, but it didn't look like he was going to. He looked down at the orange in one of his hands, and our intertwined fingers of the other. I backtracked.  
"What do you mean, _help you?" _I whispered.  
He stared deeply into my eyes for a long moment before speaking. "If you can't send me home, then I was thinking… Could you bring something to me?" He kept his eyes low when he said this. My mind began to wander. What would he like most? His Volvo? No, he could just buy another one… His family? Obviously his missed them more than anyone… Except… His Bella?  
"Edward, I-I don't know…" I whispered.  
His eyes snapped up at once. I heard the front door slam and my mother call my name.  
"Let's go hunting first… Follow me."

Edward grabbed my hand and together we jumped from the window. We ran into the nearest forest, the call of fresh animal blood making the venom in my mouth swirl around restlessly.  
It was nice to feed my thirst and feel relatively human again, but I still couldn't stop my mind from replaying the last few moments in my head. Edward was part of my life now… If he asked me to visualise his Bella and bring her into the real world, then I knew I just couldn't do it…

All because of the stupid, selfish creature that was now me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

The next couple of days we only concentrated on getting my power to work properly. I started with small things - like oranges - and then worked my way up. Edward couldn't control his excitement when I grasped the gist of it so quickly. After my seventh try, I had already brought another orange, a pillow and a cat to life. Admittedly the cat took the most tries. Most of the time I would end up with a cat but with some parts missing.

However, what Edward had said still troubled me. I was waiting, every day knowing that I was getting closer and closer to the end of my time with him. I kept thinking to myself that I would do everything in my power to stay with him as long as I could, but to be honest, what could I do?  
And, obviously, Edward noticed.

"Is something troubling you?" He whispered one night. I kept my head down, my mind elsewhere as normal.  
"Of course not!" I muttered, a fake smile flying to my lips. I kept my head down and picked at my fingers.  
"You're lying. It's easy to tell when you lie…" Edward knelt down in front of me, his hand cupping my chin and pulling my face up. I kept my eyes on the wall, anything to keep them away from his. "Grace? Please, tell me what you're thinking."  
I shook my head slowly. I listened to all the cars on the motorway about a mile down the road. Listened to a couple having an argument in their house probably a few streets away. If I told Edward what I was thinking… Would that be us having the next argument?  
I pulled my eyes up to his just in time to see anger flash in his eyes. He groaned, a deep rumbling coming from somewhere inside his chest.  
"What?" I whispered. I kept very still watching him carefully as he composed himself.  
"I'm so easily frustrated. I hate not knowing what you're thinking and I know something is troubling you. I just want to help." I couldn't be sure if it was unintentional that he was using almost the exact same words he used in the book to Bella. If it was unintentional that his eyes were incredibly seductive right about now. I sighed and bowed my head again, picking at my fingers like before. Finally, after five _long_ minutes of silence, I gave in.  
"I'm just worried…" I paused, taking a moment. "About what exactly you wanted me to do for you. About what _exactly_ it is you want me to bring to you…" I could feel sudden heat rising through me as thought came back into my mind. My non-beating heart seemed to weigh a ton inside of my chest. My eyes felt heavy; this was what it felt like to 'cry'.  
I peeked a look at Edward from under my eyelashes. His face was blank, staring out of the window behind me. I took his hand in mine slowly and rubbed it gently. I was going to miss him…  
"You're worried about _who_ I might ask you to bring into this world, aren't you?" He muttered. His voice seemed older and deeper than the usually musical tone. It was a little, upsetting…  
I nodded slowly. His hand felt limp inside mine.  
"Grace… I told you before about how this world is having an effect on me…" He squeezed my hand lightly. "I've lost most of my memories from there… All I want right now is someone who I love and trust… Someone who understands." He brought my hand now up to cheek and rested it there. I looked into his sad eyes.  
"I don't want to lose you, Edward… You are _my _life now…" The crying feeling washed over me again.  
He removed my hand to place both of his on my face. It was an iron grasp he kept on me now, I honestly couldn't move even if I wanted to. My new born strength may have been able to push him off easily, but I couldn't feel the strength inside me. I felt weak, and I wanted to cherish maybe the last few moments I would ever have with Edward Cullen

To my absolute surprise, he chuckled softly.

"Silly new born…" He muttered. His left hand brushed my hair out of my face lightly. It trailed down my neck slowly making me shiver. I closed my eyes… I loved the feeling of him touching me…  
"It's _you_ who understands… _You _are the one I want to be with. _You_ are the one I love and trust completely. You have to understand, Grace, that I may be from a fictional world, but I'm losing every part of myself from it. Fate brought me here and now I need to stay…"  
I froze, finding his eyes once more. "Wait. What about wanting me to bring someone here? What about Bella?" The words escaped me without warning. My head was shouting at me, telling me to shut up and feel grateful for him wanting me, for his promise to not leave me, but my heart was making me think of Bella. He loved her. Unconditionally and irrevocably loved her.

So why didn't he want her?

"I've almost completely forgotten Bella. If she came back into my life right now, I don't think I would be able to pick up as I left off. It would feel like meeting someone new for the first time." He moved closer to me, our noses almost touching.  
"And besides… I'm in love with you, Grace…"

I blinked. His sweet breath blew into my face, stunning me like I was human again. His right hand now moved from my cheek and trailed down my body, resting on the small of my back. His lips pressed against mine gently, creating a fire I had never felt before. I felt like I was going to explode like dynamite. Edward still kissed me with extreme careful movements like I was still breakable. We hadn't kissed properly since before I became a vampire. I made the kiss deeper, pulling him closer and harder to me. I wanted to feel every single part of him, break through the gentleness and really _feel_ what we did together.

Edward's hands pushed me backwards on the bed as he climbed on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head and looked down at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

One thing was still unanswered.

"Who did you want me to bring here then? If it wasn't Bella I mean?" I asked. Edward smirked and kissed me once before answering. I kept my eyes closed, waiting.  
He kissed just below my ear and whispered, "I want you to meet my family…"

My eyes flew open. I had completely forgotten about them.

**A.N: If any of you are getting confused, just send me a message and I'll explain any questions you might have **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

Six months had already flown by since I first found Edward Cullen in my room. The memory was all blurry in my mind due to the loss of human thoughts. The vampire within was taking over me, although it was getting easier to resist the pull towards human blood. Hunting was now like a second nature to me. My crimson eyes were fading slowly to a deeper red, almost burgundy. Soon they would transform into a beautiful shade of gold like Edward's.  
We moved into the forest for practice. Bigger objects were harder to remove from my tiny bedroom. Edward also found that if I drew a picture of what I was thinking of and focused on that, it would come to life better. The objects I imagined in my head were so vivid it turned out my drawings were life like also.  
And then came the tricky part.

"Okay, so this has to be perfect…" I muttered to myself. Obviously even muttering Edward would hear it. My human traits were coming back a little.  
"Not everything can be perfect, Grace. Just imagine them as best as you can."  
"But that's difficult!" I growled. Edward's family were fictional and I could only vaguely remember what they looked like to me inside my human mind. "Anyway if you're _losing_ your memories then how can you remember what your family are like?" This question had been floating around the inside of my mind since he told me he had almost completely forgotten Bella. Even though my human memories were becoming increasingly like a forgotten dream, Bella's face - how I imagined her to be - stayed fixed into my mind. I would not let her go.  
"I've been thinking about that too…" Edward's eyes flashed with intuition, making them sparkle and dazzle me momentarily. "You see the reason I don't remember Bella is because I'm not in the fictional world where we were together in that book. But the book is mostly about our relationship, I still had a relationship with my family that readers like you did not know about, so I technically still remember my family." He finished his rambling with a brilliant smile.  
"Huh…" Was all I could say. Edward did go on a bit with his knowledge… Stupid smart sexy vampire. I sighed at that thought.  
I went back to my drawing of the Cullens. It was a strange feeling, like trying to look through black water. It was blurry in the back of my mind as I thought of how I'd imagined them. I drew them all on separate pieces of paper to bring them forward one at a time.

Carlisle, a young man in his early twenties, as beautiful as a model, with fair hair in a neat style on top of his head. His eyes the brightest of them all… Esme, with her caramel hair falling down just below her shoulders and curling at the ends. Her eyes, just as bright as Carlisle's but always very warm, set deep into her heart shaped face… Alice, tiny little Alice, with her black hair spiky in all directions like an anime character. I drew her thin and beautiful, graceful like a ballerina ready to jump.  
Jasper and Rosalie I drew together. Both described in the book as being 'twins' to the humans. So I made them the same except for gender and a few obvious changes… Rosalie with long blonde hair which flowed down her back in golden waves. Her skin perfect in every way, her eyes shockingly dazzling and her lips full and heart shaped… Jasper's hair wavy on top of his head, golden but not as bright as Carlisle's. I drew him muscular, partly visible through his clothing, tall and lean… I saved Emmett until last. In the book, his description always scared me a little. Just the thought of a huge, muscular man, the most intimidating person I would probably ever meet, made me nervous to bring him to my world.  
I sighed as I set down my pencils. I threw the last piece of paper in Edward's direction and waiting for his verdict. Drawing and imagining _fictional_ characters was an extremely difficult task. I hoped I had got them right to almost perfection.  
"Grace…" Was all Edward could say. I looked up into his shining eyes. They seemed to be glistening.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, getting lithely to my feet. I looked at each drawing again. "I could change it or re-do it if it's wrong?"  
"No, Grace…" Edward took a deep breath and attacked me suddenly with kisses. I enjoyed this part of Edward more than anything else. He was so lovely. "Grace, they are absolutely perfect! You captured them brilliantly!" He kissed me again, making my motionless heart feel alive inside of my chest.  
I took the pictures from his hands and moved away from him. I placed them all down next to each other on the ground and stared at them with complete concentration.  
"I was thinking of bringing them forward altogether…" I mumbled. "It would save time… and effort. Hopefully it won't take so much out of me…"  
Edward's hands were around my waist, twisting me around. "Grace, I'm forever grateful for this… But you don't have to do it right away… Maybe we could do it tomorrow instead. Give you some rest."  
I placed my hand on Edward's cheek and kissed his flawless lips gently. "Edward, I'm not completely fragile anymore…"  
I turned away from him, feeling his eyes on my back, watching me cautiously. I took a deep, unnecessary breath to steady myself. My eyes travelled across each picture… Each figure etched its way into my mind. I studied every detail; their height, their lips, their muscles.  
I could hear Edward's sharp intake of breath. I could feel my brain working over time as I thought of every detail. Each image was stuck behind my eyelids making it easier to concentrate on. I refused to open my eyes.  
I could see each picture moving away from my internal vision now, meaning the process must almost be complete. I took one last breath, falling backwards onto the ground with a _thump_. Edward was at my side in a moment, running his fingertips down my cheek.

"Grace?"  
I rolled over as slowly as I could, getting myself into a seating position. I wasn't sure how much energy it would have taken, I wasn't entirely sure if I was unbreakable at this moment in time.  
"Grace just stay still, okay?" Edward's voice was full of happiness, but cloaked with concern. I sighed and opened my eyes. I could see Edward standing in front of me, but around him were six other vampires. Even though I was one myself, I couldn't help but marvel like a human idiot at their beauty.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was perfect in every single way. Deep but still calming at the same time, not at all alarming. "What's going on?"  
Edward smiled. Smiling is a understatement… He was positively _beaming. _He kissed me once on the cheek, and then turned to his family. "Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice…" He looked at each of his family members as he said their names. "Welcome… to the real world."

**A.N: I'm sorry it has taken so long for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

**Edward's POV:**

Each had their own expression. There was confusion, there was happiness and there was complete anger, to which I couldn't understand. I sifted through each of their thoughts, trying to find a way to explain all of this mess.  
"Let me explain…" I began, tearing my eyes away from my long lost family to look at Grace, now in a crossed legged sitting position on the ground. I stretched out my hand towards her. She stared at it, human emotions flying back to her face. It looked like she was terrified. I wanted nothing more at that moment to protect her, to touch her and promise everything was going to be alright. I bent down, wrapping my arm securely around her waist and pulled her up in one quick movement. I caught images flashing to my head from my family's mind, what it must have looked like to them, and felt even more of their confusion. It was time to explain.

I turned and faced them, keeping my grip on Grace's waist. She felt limp beside me, like she was just there to make me happy. Like I was forcing her to be there and she wouldn't even _try _to stay close or move away at all. I could only deal with one problem at a time and at that point it was explaining things to my family.

So I mentioned everything that had happened in the last few months. The reason I disappeared, who Grace was and how she became a vampire. That one confused but fascinated Carlisle, I could see the flash of intuition in his eyes, but I kept on going. I told them why I couldn't leave, that there was no way to get back to the world we came from, and I told them why I _wouldn't _leave.  
I felt Grace shift beside me. I looked down at her mousy brown hair flying gently around her face. Even without having the opportunity to read her thoughts, I could tell something was wrong. I placed my hand gently on her cheek and pulled her face upwards to look into her eyes. She was avoiding any contact at all. I sighed.  
"Grace?" I whispered.  
"I have to go…" She groaned. She stepped up on tip toes to kiss me quickly, then she ran away into the darkness of the trees. I watched her go, being a gentleman instead of a needy follower. If she wanted her space to calm down then I would give her it… I just hoped it wasn't the wrong decision.  
"Edward?"  
The voice was tiny, barely noticeable, but obviously I couldn't miss it. I turned to face my long lost sister. Alice was still as bubbly as ever.  
"What do we do?" She asked. She turned to Carlisle, questions rising in her thoughts. It wasn't up to me what we did. It was always Carlisle's decision.  
"Carlisle?" I asked. He looked around at the rest of our family, looking for a reason to change his choice. We were all together, which was the main thing. We were all 'vegetarians' and just because we had changed worlds did not change our way of life. So what was there to lose?  
"We're going to have to stay." Carlisle took Esme's hand gently and kissed it once before continuing. "You said it yourself Edward, there is no way back to our world…"  
I nodded once. That was good enough for me.  
_What about Grace, Edward?  
_It was Alice speaking again. She was always the understanding type, even with people she didn't really know yet. She seemed to feel compassion to her already, like she was glad she was in on this, glad to have a new _sister_.  
I shrugged slowly. Jasper had taken off to the fringe of the trees, Carlisle and Esme were chatting animatedly and Rosalie and Emmett were hugging like they had to leave each other forever. No one would notice if I stole away for a few minutes, would they?

I took a run for it. I followed the distinct trail of her scent. After six months of being together, her scent was easier to follow than ever. The sweet smell of the flowers on her skin and in her hair lead me back towards the house. I could hear it was empty inside; that her mother was not around again.  
I jumped through the open window to her room as easily as if I were on the first floor. She was kneeling on the floor beside a long dark something… I couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly this _something_ was.

"Grace?" I walked forward. There was a piece of paper on the floor. It had a figure drawn on it, of a female. My perfect eyes could see exactly what this female looked like. Grace had drawn her small, not as small as Alice, but not as graceful and tall as Rosalie. She had long mahogany hair which fell down to the middle of her back, a heart shaped face with huge, chocolate brown eyes. She was completely ordinary, nothing special at all, but my frozen heart seemed to jump slightly at the sight of this girl.

Grace's hand smoothed over part of the figure's body. I realised just a little too late what she had done. Just like out in the forest, she had brought this character to life.

"Grace?" I growled. My voice was just a little sharper than I intended. The figure twitched at the fierceness of my voice and cringed away from Grace's freezing hands. I watched in mute horror.  
"Edward… I just couldn't…" Grace's voice was strained. She turned, extremely slowly for a vampire, to face me. If she could, she would have been crying.  
I felt the pull towards this figure again. My legs seemed to move on their own accord. It took me a while to realise what was happening, to be able to stop myself. I knew Grace was still there, but I wanted nothing more than to talk to this new arrival, to know more about her, to examine her expressions and touch her ivory skin.  
"Edward, I couldn't leave Bella out of this, you belong with her…"

Isabella Swan was in the real world.

**A.N: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as powerful as the others but I had a little trouble writing this one the way I wanted it to go. This is how the story will continue though...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Okay, so it continues in Edward's POV, just in case you guys get a little confused. **

**  
Chapter ten:**

"Grace… What have you done?"

The pull was stronger than ever. A filmy haze seemed to cloud Grace from my vision. My mind was telling me to drop everything, to look at Bella, to hold her, to kiss her, to _taste_ her…  
"I told you Edward!" Grace was standing a foot from me, one hand was clutched to where her silent heart sat inside her chest. Her eyes were filled with pain, a pain which she had partly inflicted upon herself.  
"It wasn't right. The story is true. You and Bella need to be together -"  
I placed my hand firmly over her perfect lips. They touched my hand in a small kiss. I watched her eyes burn with such an intensity that it hurt to watch. Bella was crumpled in the corner, her head leaning against the wall and silent tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes caught mine for the briefest moment.

That's when it happened.

All of the long lost memories flashed before my eyes. It was like I was watching Alice's premonitions from inside her head. I saw myself running from my own personal demon, driving down that long and winding road at a speed that surely would have got a human killed. I could feel all of the feelings I felt that day, the confusion, the pain as I left my family.  
A new image; saving Bella Swan from a tan coloured van almost about to squash her before my very eyes. All I kept thinking was _no! not her… anyone but her_. My life seemed to become so complicated when she joined it.  
Another new image; my meadow… _Our _meadow. I knelt in front of my true love, confessing all of the dangers, all of my emotions, describing what it was like for me. I could feel the complexity yet again, feel the desire to kiss her beautiful full lips, to touch her ivory skin and see the warmth of her blood rush to her cheeks…

I bent my head down low, avoiding the gaze of my lost love. It was a terrible feeling; having to choose between a long lost love, or a fresh new spark. What would be the best solution? No one could ever decide this!  
"Grace…" I murmured. My voice was so low I knew only she could hear. My lips vibrated together as I spoke briskly. "Grace, I…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't think of the right words.  
She nodded, "I know, Edward. You know I love you deeply, with all of my silent heart." She placed her hand on my cheek and stepped forward slowly. Our bodies were only an inch apart. "I always wanted to be with you, ever since I read that first page in the book, I knew you were something spectacular…" She leaned in and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes. It was too much to keep my eyes open any longer, to see the pain etched in her features.  
"But like I said… You and Bella -"  
"Grace, please don't…" My voice was strained.  
"Edward, the story would not be the same without you and Bella together. You exist because of Stephenie… And Bella is the same. She put you two together and that's how it's meant to be."  
I hugged her tightly against my chest. The smell of her hair blew into my system, but it couldn't hold a candle to Bella's. She was the one who appealed to me the most. I had forgotten pretty much everything until she looked into my eyes. Now I could never forget.

**Grace's POV:**

Against his chest I could smell the sweet honey scent of his skin. It was heavenly, but the thought of it in my system made it feel like I had just sniffed and swallowed acid. The burn in my throat was bearable pain next to the huge hole which had erased my heart.  
I took one last chance to kiss his wonderful skin, and backed away. If I could I would have broken down and cried. I had never known anyone like Edward. I had never been loved in my entire human life and he had fallen in love with me, he loved me for me. We had become great friends, brilliant partners and now that was over.  
All that was left to do was to make things right. Because when it came right down to it, it was truly _my_ fault that this mess had even happened.

I walked slowly over to Bella, stretching out my hand. I smiled encouragingly as she cringed a little from me. I was just a beautiful stranger to her.  
"It's okay, I'm Grace…" I introduced myself in the best cheerful voice I could master after all of this pain searing through me. She looked at my hand again and took it. Her hand shook within mine. Blush flew to her cheeks as she sneaked a glance at Edward, who was watching intensely. I helped her up gently, careful not to accidentally pull her arm out of the socket.  
She was a tiny little thing. I knew she wouldn't be as petite as Alice, but she was still small. Then again, being a vampire did correct your posture. I had always been a graceful person in my human life, but the vampire traits added a few more inches to my height as my spine straightened out properly.

Bella blushed furiously when she realised I was moving her closer to her true match. I watched Edward send me an apologetic but appreciative smile. The hole inside my chest grew and grew with every second passing. Edward's eyes were now on Bella, eyeing her carefully. I stood in the sidelines waiting to see what the outcome would be. I hugged my chest, holding myself together for these last few moments.  
Edward's crooked smile answered everything for me. Bella was pulled into his marble arms and kissed gently. I could hear Bella's heart beat frantically inside her chest when he touched her. I remembered for the last time how it felt when he touched me…

I gasped as the hole inside my chest grew once more. The last of the pain subsided leaving a empty space for the rest of eternity. All I ever wanted was Edward. All I had ever known was Edward in the last few months.  
_  
And I'd seen all I'd ever need_.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"What will you do?"

Alice had been bombarding me with questions ever since Bella was brought back to their pearly white mansion deep within the woods. Esme had really outdone herself. She had spent two days building endlessly whilst the others hunted. Edward and Bella used my old bedroom as a hideaway for a little while until the house was complete.  
My mother was never around anymore. She had pretty much completely abandoned me. She wouldn't miss me, I was sure of it. And besides, I was a danger to her anyway.

"Alice, I told you, I'll stay in touch, but right now it's just too soon for me to settle down and stay in one place. With all of these super abilities, I want to go places, get out of this country and travel the world a bit…" I was amused with the idea of swimming oceans and not dying. There was still so much that was new to me.  
Alice was helping me to pack the last few things I may need in my trip. To be honest, there wasn't much else. I would steal some essentials, like clothes, as I travelled, and hunt whenever the need was necessary.

"Oh, alright… But you promise you'll be back?" Once I had got past the insecurities of myself, I sat down and got to know Edward's family. I was as much a part of it as Bella was, just not in the same way. I was the new addition, the lonely one. Esme was hoping I would find someone on my travels.  
Carlisle had warmed up to me on the very first moment. He was fascinated by my gift, he wanted to test it, to learn more about it. At first I humoured him, but then his eagerness seemed to get a little too much.  
Alice was completely in love with the idea of a new sister. She loved Bella to bits, but she loved me differently. I was her new vampire sister. We stayed up late chatting about everything. We hunted together, shopped together with the money I had saved all those human years…

"I promise." I smiled gently and pulled her into a huge hug. It was like hugging your younger cousin. I had to bend down slightly just to wrap my arm around her tiny neck.  
I grabbed my bag off of my old bed ready to throw it over my shoulder. Alice opened the window and climbed easily down into the garden below. I paused on the ledge.  
"Aren't you coming?" Alice called. Her voice was louder than needed be.  
"Umm.. Yeah just a sec," I answered. I ran over to my bookcase and grabbed what I was looking for instantly. The cover still mesmerised me after all this time.  
After Edward and Bella had met once again, the pages had returned to normal. Every word was in its rightful place, every scenario, every character. I ran my hands over the picture of the hands and the apple and sighed.

"It will be okay."

I turned suddenly, dropping the book with a light _thump_ onto the bed. Edward was standing against the wall, his eyes looked to be alight with hunger. I tilted my head to the side, confused.  
"Edward? What're you doing here?" My voice seemed to be shaking and cracking. I was nervous. I hadn't spoken to Edward _alone_ for a while. He rarely seemed to leave Bella's side.  
"You don't have to leave you know. It will all turn out okay." He smiled and stepped closer. He took my hands when he was just inches away. I could smell him.  
"Edward, please, I've made up my mind and I'm leaving. You can't stop me." I turned to the side, trying to walk around him. His body moved closer to mine, blocking my exit. I was still quite a strong newborn vampire after all of the months since I turned. However, I just couldn't find the strength in me to hurt _Edward_.  
"Edward, please!" My voice was sharp. I could feel the pain inside my chest growing again as he touched me. My hands balled into fists, I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to block everything out.

His hands were on my cheeks keeping my head still. I was quivering, my head was shaking from side to side. I was pulled against his chest gently, but held there by iron tight strength. I couldn't move, I could only stand there, where I did not want to be, and wait for it all to end.

"Grace, I never stopped loving you…" His voice was low and urgent in my ear. A low growl started to erupt from deep inside my chest. These were the words I never wanted to hear come from Edward's lips. It hurt too much.

And then his lips were on my cheeks, on my throat, attacking my mouth. My brain shut down and let it happen. I wasn't aware of the intensity of his kisses, only that they felt natural, felt nice against my skin.

Too soon it was over and he was gone. There were no more discussions about Bella, about what will happen between us. I caught up with Alice, saying goodbye to her and the rest of the Cullens before I set off on my journey. Edward held onto Bella as I said my goodbyes. I caught him following my every move. When I caught his glance, he winked.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out into the woods. I had left Edwards goodbye in my head. He would never get it. There was a possibility that I would be back, but that idea scared me. I would never be able to get over Edward Cullen, and he was still completely in love with me. It was wrong to feel a little happy about that. He was meant for Bella, not me. But his actions earlier in my bedroom had confused me, leaving me with tons of unanswered questions.

I had lived through my own twilight and it wasn't as good as I had hoped. The book sat patiently in my bag. From then on, I took it wherever I went.

**A.N: This is the end of the story. If you think I should write a sequal, which by the way I am seriously thinking of doing, then please review and tell what your views. All ideas can help. **


End file.
